Don't Knock it 'til You Try It
by Begger4mcgregor
Summary: Faced with an uncomfortable question, Ronald Knox goes to Grell to help him clear up some confusion.  RonaldxGrell SMUT
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N.** Wow this is my first real "fanfiction"! I have only ever written a couple of ficlets before, then I jump right in with smut! This started with a debate on Black Butler dot net (which everyone should join if you haven't yet!) about who Grell would be seme for. Everyone said Ronald, and I said... really? So here is my take on the debate._

_This story graphically depicts MalexMale sex. Don't like, don't read. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, though it sure would be nice... _

_Just to be clear, I don't like random Japanese thrown around in English fanfics, but I did keep the word senpai, as there aren't any good English equivalents in my opinion. "Senpai" is someone who has been at something longer than you. They don't have to be older, or your superior necessarily, just someone who has been there longer than you. Such as an upperclassmen in highschool, or in this case, reapers that have worked there longer. _

_Enjoy the short cameo from Alan and Eric from the second musical, as I needed more people to tease Ronald XD_

_Dedicated to the wonderful Shadowfaith! I hope I have done Ronald some justice dahling!_

* * *

**Don't Knock it 'til You Try It**

Night had long since fallen on the Shinigami realm, and most of those working at the Dispatch Association had punched out hours ago. There were three reapers however, who where not so lucky. After getting a bit too rowdy during their last mission and causing several thousand pounds worth of property damage, the ever budget-minded William T. Spears had sentenced them all to un-paid overtime until the debt had been settled.

This would have been a logical solution, had the three reapers in question not been Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries and Greff Sucliff. However, seeing as how it _was_ these three, as soon as their superior finally left the office for the day, all pretence of work was thrown out the window and conversation turned, as it often did, to romance.

"…what about that new guy in Accounting? Simmon's wasn't it? He's not too bad, eh Sutciff senpai?" Alan questioned cheerfully.

"Nah, he's as straight as they come Alan!" interjected Eric.

Alan smirked at the taller man, "Since when has that ever stopped Grell?"

Eric chuckled at the very valid point. "Touché…"

The object of their matchmaking efforts sighed heavily. "I'm sure I could show him a good time, be he seems so bo~ring! I want a man with a little _fire_ in his eyes! Like my Sebas-chan…" Grell's eyes glazed over as he had no doubt entered another fantasy centered around the dark butler.

"You haven't got a prayer in Hell of getting that demon Grell, best just give it up now!" Eric laughed good-naturedly.

"Yes, he _is_ playing awfully hard to get!" pouted the redhead. He then brightened considerably as a thought came to him, "There's always William! Aaaa~ I'd let him bend me over his desk a~nytime!"

Both his companions burst out laughing at this brazen statement. "Oh senpai, I think you might have better luck with the demon!" giggled Alan. Grell folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at the man.

X~X~X~X~X

Ronald Knox had been held up late tonight, his last mission taking longer than expected. _Why couldn't the old bitty just kick it sooner! There's a party tonight that I'm missing! _Grumbling as he finally finished hastily scribbling his report, he heard laughter and what sounded like Sutcliff senpai's patented "Aaaaaaa~". Deciding to investigate, he approached the assembled reapers (who turned out to be Alan, Eric and as he though, Grell senpai) and overheard them teasing the redhead about his love life, or rather, lack thereof. Teasing his crimson haired senpai had always been a favorite past time of the young reaper, so naturally he decided to join in the fun.

"What are you ladies up to? Tryin' to set up some poor stiff with Sutciff senpai? Who's the lucky victim?" the blond asked, mischievous smirk painted on his features, as he took a seat backwards in an office chair.

Alan returned his smirk, "I don't know Ronald, aren't _you_ available right now?" he said, raising his eyebrow in challenge.

"Haha, yeah I don't have a girlfriend right now, emphasis on _girl_. If it's all the same to you though, I think I'll pass. Sorry Grell senpai, you're just not my type!" Ronald laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Aaaaa~ Even my dear little Ronald won't have me~" Grell moaned melodramatically, the back of a hand pressed to his forehead in a parody of a swoon, earning a few chuckles from Alan and Ronald.

Meanwhile, Eric was looking thoughtfully at the blonde reaper. "How do you know?" he asked suddenly, startling Ronald.

"How do I know what?" asked he blond as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How do you know Grell's not your type"

"Um… maybe you missed the whole part where I said _girl_friend senpai, but yeah, I like women. Sorry, nothin' personal." He winked in apology to the redhead before turning his attention back to Eric.

"So you've said. What I mean is, how do you know you _don't_ like men? Have you ever _been_ with a man?"

Ronald blushed slightly at the elder man's blunt query. "Wha… well… no! That doesn't mean anything though! I mean, you lot prefer men, but you've never been with a woman…"

"Course I 'ave." Responded Eric, giving Ronald a look that said he thought the blond was being a bit daft.

"Me too." Said Alan, blushing slightly.

"Guilty!" piped up Grell as he raised his hand daintily. The other three reapers gasped in shock at Grell's admission.

"Eh! Even _you_ Sutcliff senpai?" Ronald gasped in shock. Grell had to be the most flamboyant man the young reaper had ever met!

Reminiscing on the only woman to ever steal his heart, a woman who's passion for red rivaled his own, Grell grinned wide as he said, "There's an exception to e~very rule Ronald. Surely I've taught you tha~t much." Grell leaded forward in this chair, propping his chin on an arm resting over his crossed legs. "So, fancy making an _exception_ and having a go~?" he purred seductively.

Blush intensifying, the blond responded, "That's one rule that has NO exception! Ronald Knox loves the ladies! Not that there's anything _wrong_ with you lot liking men, it's just never appealed to me!" he finished with a weak chuckle.

"No exceptions huh? Could it be that you're just _scared_?" Eric smirked and taunted the younger man.

"Oh be nice Eric! Just because Ronald isn't _comfortable_ enough with his sexuality to consider his options doesn't mean we should pick on him!" said Alan snickered sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm plenty comfortable!" sputtered the blond, wondering when it had been declared Pick on Ronald Day.

"Mind telling us what you find so _unappealing_ then?" Grell interjected with a grin.

Did they honestly need it spelled out? Apparently so, as all three men were now staring at him, waiting for his answer. "… well… that's an… an exit only hole, pure and simple!" he blurted, blushing as crimson as Grell senpai's hair.

Peels of laughter sounded as Ronald stated his reasoning.

"…exit only… oh good Lord!" panted Alan, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ooo~h Ronald you are positively ado~rable!" Grell squealed, clutching at his stomach.

Sputtering indignantly, Ronald opted for a more direct answer, "Well excuse me if I don't fancy something shoved up my bum!"

The three elder reapers positively erupted with laugher at that.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it da~rling!" Grell managed to reply in between giggles.

"You could always be the one doing the shoving!" Eric snorted before completely losing it again, along with his two cohorts.

Having reached his mockery limit for one evening, Ronald checked his watch then crossed his arms behind his head and smirked, "Forget you lot! I don't even know why I'm still here, since _I've_ got a party to go to. Have fun with your overtime!" the blond offered them a cheeky grin and waved goodbye, content in his victory.

"Aaa~wwwww, going so soo~n Ronald! Don't you want to keep us co~mpany?" Grell whined at the younger reaper's retreating back.

Without looking back, Ronald flipped his senpai the bird and said "Sod off senpai!" with a singsong voice and a swagger in his step.

"Aaaaaaa~ is that a promise?" Grell moaned loudly in reply.

Internally cursing the unfortunate double meaning of his insult, Ronald simply cut his losses and quickly left the office, his co-worker's laughter still ringing down the halls.

X~X~X~X~X

A week later, Ronald was sure he was going insane. Ever since that fateful discussion, he hadn't had a moment's peace! Whether he was at work or partying in his free time, Ronald couldn't get one nagging question out of his head.

_How do you know?_

After giving the whole exchange with his senpai some thought in the privacy of his own quarters, Ronald had to admit that there was some logic to what his colleagues were saying. Finding _logic_ in something said by any of them was strange enough, but the fact that the question so thoroughly consumed him was truly puzzling. _So what if I've never been with a man, I'm sure I wouldn't like it, so why bother?_

…_could it be that you're just scared?_

And there is was. Ronald Knox was a lot of things, but a coward was not one of them. Eric's accusation rang loudly through his mind. _I'm not scared, no way! …right?_ The blond couldn't imagine what there was to be afraid of. Disturbed maybe, but not _afraid_. The inevitable pain he could handle, he was sure he'd had worse. Perhaps it was the opposite… perhaps he was afraid he might… enjoy it?

Then the dreams began. Ronald had woken up the past three nights panting and extremely… excited, after dreaming about none other than Grell senpai. The redhead would make his cameo wearing one of those sexy dresses of his, or sometimes far less. Ronald didn't even want to _think_ about the activities his unconscious mind conjured up for he and Grell to participate in.

Ronald had begun avoiding the three that had started the whole mess, especially Grell, as he blushed every time he laid eyes on the man. It had even begun to affect his work! He had been spacing out lately, either to contemplate his growing dilemma, or let a fantasy slip unbidden into his mind before growling in frustration, worrying his nearby co-workers.

This had to stop! His mind simply couldn't take any more of this damned confusion! Grell had said not to knock it 'til he tried it, and damnit, he was ready to fucking get it over with! Perhaps then he'd get some decent sleep, after he'd confirmed once and for all that men simply weren't his thing. He resolved to confront his confusion, and yes, his fears, right at the source! Ronald clocked out and marched determinedly toward Grell's quarters, intent on settling his troubled mind once and for all!


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald paced the hall nervously. Sure it had seemed like a good idea at the time, confronting his fears, very brave and all that, but now that he was here, in front of Grell's door… _I can't believe I'm actually considering this!_ The blond fiddled with clothing, straightening his tie, tugging his vest down. As he ran his hands through his hair he realized just what he was doing and grabbed fistfuls of blond locks while groaning in frustration. _This isn't some hot girl who's number I'm trying to get! This is Stucliff senpai! I don't care to seduce him! This is only an… experiment… to prove a point! _Leaving his hair a mess on principle, and fighting down the urge to check his clothing for the umpteenth time, Ronald took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come i~n" was the muffled reply. _Now or never Knoxy_.

The blond reaper turned the knob and entered Grell Sutcliff's personal quarters. He had never really gotten a good look inside before, and upon seeing the low lit crimson lair, Ronald was filled with dread. His gaze was immediately drawn to the redhead's large four poster bed, red chiffon curtains dancing playfully with the air disturbed by the door's opening. Ronald gulped… _oh God_.

Startled by the room's occupant quietly clearing his throat, Ronald's eyes fell upon Grell. The redhead was reclining on a chaise lounge wearing a red silk robe that fell a little above the knee. Grell raised an eyebrow and straitened his glasses, putting down what appeared to be a romance penny dreadful, if the swooning woman on the cover was any indication.

"Ronald, what brings yo~u here?", suddenly his features formed an exaggerated pout, "Don't tell me Will wants that mission report from me! It's my day o~ff! I swear he's such a slave driver!" Interpreting the blond's silence as confirmation, Grell rolled his eyes and huffed, "Fi~ne I'll do it now!" Heaving a sigh the redhead lifted himself from the couch and headed for his vanity, searching the bottom drawer for the form Will had been after him to fill out.

The young reaper was frozen at the sight of his senpai bent over, beads of sweat had actually begun to form. _You can do this Knoxy! No big deal! Grell's your friend! He'll help you out, and that'll be the end of it!_ Ronald's inner monolog tried in vain to comfort him. As an internal war raged within the blond's mind, Grell had found the form and turned back to his colleague in puzzlement.

"… are you alright Ronald?" Grell questioned in mild concern.

"Wha-what? No, no I'm fine senpai!" He absently brought his hand up to scratch behind his head nervously. "And Will didn't say anything about that form! Sorry, I… uh… kinda wanted to talk to you." He tried for his usual cheerful grin but somehow felt he had been less than successful.

"A~lright… what do you want to talk about?" Grell questioned with a little trepidation. Ronald had been acting odd this past week, and didn't often visit him in his quarters after hours, making him think something had to be up.

"Um, remember the other day? When you guys had overtime and I… uh… joined you for a… chat?" Ronald prided himself that his voice only trembled a little.

"Of course! …oh, you can't ho~nestly still be upset can you? We were just teasing you!" Grell winked, hoping to ease the blond's obvious discomfort. Instead of cracking a smile or laughing like he normally would, Ronald blushed and looked away. Puzzled over younger man's peculiar behavior, Grell thought back on the specifics of the late night conversation, and started to figure out what this evening's visit might just be about. A wide Cheshire grin spread across Grell's face as a slowly took a step toward the blond.

"No, it's fine! I just… wanted to say that… um… you might be on to something… I mean… what you said about… tryingitbutIcanseeyou'rebusysoI'lljustleave!" sputtered Ronald, the last bit coming out in an indecipherable rush as he saw his senpai smiling at him like a predator cornering his prey and moving toward him. _I can't do this! Sure, call me a coward, I'll NOT doing this! _Ronald bolted for the door, only to find himself nose to nose with the red haired reaper.

Grell sensed Ronald was about to flee and would have none of it! Plastering himself against the door to block the man's only means of escape, Grell spoke in a sultry tone, "What's your hurry Ronald? Somehow I get the feeling that wasn't what you came here fo~r."

_Oh God I'm trapped!_ The younger reaper thought very seriously about summoning his deathscythe to mow his way out of the damn room! He then realized that might be a bit drastic, considering he was the one who had gotten himself into this mess. Ronald took in a shaky breath. _Nothing for it now, might as well forge ahead._

"Sutcliff senpai… I… I want to try it!" Ronald blurted out, a little louder than he had meant to.

"It?" Grell questioned with a raised eyebrow. The redhead had a very good idea of what "it" might be, but he wanted to make the younger man squirm a little.

_Leave it the Sutcliff senpai to make me spell it out!_ "You know! What we talked about! You said I shouldn't… knock it 'til I… ya know… _tried_ it. So… I-I'll try it…" Ronald had really hoped for that last declaration to come out a little stronger than it had, but he felt he had made his point.

"Aaaaa~ Ronald, I thought you'd never ask!" the redhead moaned. He turned and locked his door, then faced the younger man once more. Ronald really was quite the sight, hair sticking out in all directions, blushing red as a tomato, with a determined look on his features and a healthy amount of fear in his eyes. Simply adorable really.

Grell slowly closed the distance between them and reached for the other man's face, caressing his cheek and jaw line with a thumb. The blond tensed immediately.

"Calm down Ro~nald! I won't bite… unless you want me to~" Grell said as he winked, trying to relax the other man with his unique brand of humor. When Ronald stiffened further, Grell dropped his hand and sighed. "Honestly Ronald, you have to relax! We haven't even sta~rted and you look so tense already! You say you've been with women before right?"

"Of course I have!" came Ronald's reply, rather harsher than he'd meant it to sound.

Paying his defensive tone no mind, Grell went on, "Just pretend you're with a woman then, that shouldn't be too~ hard right?" The redhead batted his long false eyelashes at Ronald as he gently pulled his tie out from under his vest and started to reel him in.

Ronald couldn't argue that Grell kinda looked like a girl sometimes, 'specially when he came to parties wearing a dress. It was the best suggestion Ronald could think of to try and ease his panic, and it looked like he didn't have much of a choice anyway, as he was being pulled slowly and steadily toward his senpai.

Having pulled Ronald until their noses barely touched, Grell whispered against his lips, "Just close your eyes." as he closed the distance between them.

Deciding to take his senpai's advice, Ronald shut his eyes and soon felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his own. _Oh God, Sutcliff senpai is kissing me!_ Fighting the urge to pull away, Ronald forced himself to relax. _It's just like kissing a girl! Calm down Knoxy! You can do this!_ The young reaper breathed a light sigh into the kiss and tilted his head slightly for a better angle.

Pleased that Ronald seemed to be relaxing, Grell decided he'd better move more slowly than he usually would in removing the other man's clothes, as he still seemed ready to bolt at any moment. Grell raised his other hand to thread his finger's through Ronald's golden hair, content to plant soft kisses on the other man's lips until he seemed a little more comfortable.

As Grell's mouth moved on his with soft chaste kisses, Ronald decided this might not be so bad. It was just kissing after, something he most definitely could handle. Until this point the blond's hands had been balled into fists at his sides, his arms uncomfortably stiff. As he became more accustomed to the soft kisses he found he was actually beginning to enjoy, his arms moved up to lightly grasp Grell's arms, kneading the silky fabric of his robe with his thumbs.

Seeing Ronald's continuing participation as a good sign, Grell decided now would be a good time to risk breaking the kiss and getting rid of those damned glasses. Both pairs were fogged horribly at this point and clinked against one another uncomfortably every so often. Nipping Ronald's lower lip a bit as he pulled away, the redhead removed his own glasses, then Ronald's, and set them both on the vanity within arm's reach. Ronald looked rather flustered, but he appeared to be waiting for Grell to continue. The redhead was only too happy to oblige.

Free of glasses, Ronald felt more exposed somehow, vulnerable. He could feel his blush spreading as the redhead turned back toward him to resume their activities. Ronald was surprised to find that he wasn't as terrified as before. Sure it was a little odd, but like senpai said, it was just like kissing a girl.

Grell found the younger man's lips again and resumed his slow exploration. Occasionally he would dart his tongue out to sweep across the blond's lower lip, requesting entrance. A gasp of surprise granted Grell an opportunity, which he gladly took, to taste the young reaper. Ronald's tongue fled his at first, but with really nowhere to go he hesitantly moved it against Grell's.

Ronald had been expecting it, but was still not prepared, when his senpai stuck his tongue in his mouth. Feeling awkward all over again, Ronald shyly returned the gesture. He quickly got over his shyness and discovered that Grell was a phenomenal kisser! No wonder he had quite a reputation. Allowing a small moan to escape his throat, Ronald's hand reached up to thread through long red locks, pulling the redhead closer. _Sutcliff senpai's hair's even long like a girl! This is no problem! Just like snogging a… oh God…_

Grell almost laughed when Ronald froze mid-kiss. When the blond had pulled Grell close, Ronald felt evidence of how much the redhead had been enjoying himself pressed up against his thigh. Grell noted that he could also feel a bit of a bulge in Ronald's trousers. Apparently Grell wasn't the only one enjoying himself.

_This is defiantly not like snogging a girl!,_ was Ronald's panicked thought as he felt Grell's growing arousal through his trousers. The sheer oddness of the sensation disturbed him slightly, but the blond reaper was surprised at how pleasant it felt to have his own heated bulge pressed against Grell's. Intrigued despite himself, Ronald pressed on, leaning forward to reclaim the redhead's lips.

Now it was Grell's turn to be surprised! Perhaps Ronald was more comfortable than he had thought! While they continued their passionate embrace, Grell's hands worked deftly at unbuttoning Ronald's vest and sliding it off the younger man. Ronald didn't miss a beat, hardly even seeming to notice. Next the tie was discarded along with his belt. As Grell set to work on Ronald's shirt buttons, he gently shoved the man backwards toward his bed.

Ronald hardly noticed his clothes being systematically discarded, too distracted by his senpai's wicked tongue. Only when the backs of his knees hit something soft did he realize that they had moved across the room to Grell's bed, and he was wearing decidedly less clothing. He didn't have much time to ponder that as Grell pushed him until he was sitting, the redhead climbing up to straddle his lap. What he did have time to notice before Grell pulled him into another kiss, was that from that position, it was quite obvious that Grell wasn't wearing anything under that robe of his.

Finishing the last shirt button, Grell slid the dress shirt off the younger man and began mapping out the flesh of Ronald's back and chest with his hands. Grell had always thought the younger reaper was quite handsome, but he had no idea! Breaking away from Ronald's mouth, the redhead trailed wet kisses across the blond's jaw and neck. Sliding off his position atop the other man, Grell knelt beside Ronald and lightly pushed him to lie on his back. The young reaper panted as Grell lavished attention on his chest, taking time to lick and nibble at each of Ronald's nipples, eliciting a gasp from him.

Suddenly things were going very fast for Ronald Knox. He was almost past the point of caring though, as Grell masterfully used his tongue on seemingly every part of him he could reach. The redhead was getting dangerously close to his trousers, which he was still a little dubious about. Those trousers were the last thing standing between him and the insanity he found himself about the embark on. However, when Ronald felt Grell's hand rub his straining erection through the fabric, he found he didn't fancy himself so attached to them.

Grell slipped off the edge of the bed to kneel down and remove Ronald's shoes and socks before returning to the fly of his trousers. Undoing the fastenings, he hooked his fingers underneath the blond's underclothes and pulled them both off in one slow downward motion. Grell took a moment to fully appreciate the man beneath him. Ronald's blush had spread down his neck at being so exposed. Panting heavily and eyes lidded, he looked positively delicious, and next on Grell's list was to have a taste.

As Ronald laid prone to the redhead's scrutiny, he absently thought that it was hardly fair that he was completely naked while Grell still had that damn robe on. He immediately stomped on that thought however. _Like I want to see Sutcliff senpai naked! No way! It's… the principle of the thing and… oh sod it I want that robe off NOW!_ Ronald sat halfway up until he could reach behind Grell's head, and pulled him back up to reclaim his lips. While their tongues tangled, battling for dominate, Ronald's slid the silk fabric off his senpai's shoulders. Grell shed the garment completely and tossed it aside before settling on top of the younger man, pressing their heated flesh together.

Ronald had figured he would miss a nice pair of tits to fondle during sex, but he was surprised to find that he enjoyed the feel of Sutcliff senpai's leanly muscled chest and abs beneath his fingertips just as well. He marveled at how smooth the man's skin was as he ran his hands across Grell's back, gasping as his partner pressed their erections together.

Breaking the kiss, the redhead planted wet kisses down Ronald's chest once more, intent on his prize. Grell locked eyes with Ronald as he took the blond's heated flesh into his hand and slowly pumped. Grinning at the younger man's pleasured gasp, Grell set about preparing Ronald for the main event of their little experiment. The redhead licked up the side of Ronald's cock and circled the head with his tongue. Bestowing teasing kisses and licks on the blond's throbbing erection, Grell reached with his free hand to grab a bottle of rose scented oil he kept by the bedside table for just such occasions. Being sure to keep the young reaper distracted with his mouth, he pored some oil on a finger and sought out Ronald's entrance.

_Oh God that feels so good!_ Grell certainly knew what he was doing. As the elder reaper licked and teased him, he could feel his arousal building, longing for more. Just when he was completely relaxed and thoroughly enjoying himself for the first time since entering the redhead's bedchamber, Ronald had a very rude awakening. _Sutcliff senpai just stuck his finger up my arse! _Panic rose in Ronald once more and he instinctively clenched around the foreign object inside of him.

Seeing the blond reaper's obvious distress, Grell tried to calm him down. "You've got to rela~x Ronald," he sighed as he continued to lavish attention on the blond's member. "You'll li~ke it, but you ha~ve to relax."

"How can I relax? You have your finger in my arse!" Ronald replying indignantly. He didn't see how one was supposed to enjoy the sensation!

"Just tru~st me Ronald." Grell replied as he licked the slit at the tip of the younger man's cock.

Shuddering involuntarily at the pleasure Grell was causing with his tongue, Ronald tried to lay back and relax, hoping that the intrusion would start to feel good. As Grell wiggled his digit inside him, Ronald only felt painful discomfort, and was none too pleased when he felt a second finger join the party. A whimper of pain escaped Ronald's lips as Grell attempted to stretch him. Tears were actually beginning to form in the corners of his eyes as Ronald struggled to ignore the pain and trust Grell that this would get better.

Grell sighed in frustration at the blond's refusal to relax. He had barely managed to get two fingers in, and scissoring them to prepare the man was near impossible. Ronald was just too tense. Grell was sure that given enough time he could probably coax the man into a more compliant state, but that could take all night at this rate, and Grell didn't fancy waiting that long to see to his own aching erection. He supposed he could just enter him unprepared. It wouldn't be the first time Grell had spilled a little blood in the bedroom, but that would defeat the purpose of proving to Ronald how _good_ it could be with a man. Besides, he really didn't fancy hurting the younger reaper, as he was rather fond of him.

"Hmmm~ We'll just have to save that for next time I suppose" Grell sighed.

Ronald had been trying to tune out the painful and humiliating treatment Grell was giving him, wishing he had never come here, when he heard the redhead's comment...

"Wha… next ti-Aaaaaaaa~" Ronald's last word turned into a moan of pleasure as Grell removed his fingers altogether and took his now softening cock into his mouth.

Ronald clearly had not enjoyed Grell trying to prepare him, but the redhead knew just the thing to make it up to him. Folding his lips over his sharp teeth, Grell took nearly all of Ronald's member into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, humming deep in his throat.

A few minutes of Grell's ministrations had Ronald panting and rock hard once more. _Maybe he'll take pity on me and finish me off without trying that thing with his fingers again, because this is heaven._ Ronald thought hopefully as he threaded his fingers through Grell's hair and began unconsciously thrusting up to meet the redhead's mouth.

Seeing that Ronald was once again participating and seemingly over his panic, Grell pulled back to kneel between Ronald's legs. He reached for the oil once more and coated three fingers. Ronald noticed the oil immediately and eyed it warily. "Senpai… what are you doing?" the blond panted.

"Since you insist on aaa~" Grell reached around to his own backside to stick two slick fingers in, "being so Mmmmmm~ shy about this, I'll have to Aaaaaaa~ show you how it's done." he finished shakily with a wink. It was a little difficult for the redhead to concentrate while he tried to stretch his own entrance. If he thought Ronald would have a clue how, he would have had him do it. Considering the younger man's inexperience in these matters however, Grell just counted himself lucky he was plenty experienced and wouldn't need much preparation.

As Grell leaned forward with his fingers up his own arse, Ronald could only stare in horrified fascination. If the redhead's soft moans were any indication, Grell was definitely enjoying the sensation. As Ronald continued to voyeuristically watch his senpai prepare himself, he was scandalized to find that he had begun stroking his own neglected erection at the disturbing (yet somehow arousing) sight. _Sutcliff senpai really is having a bad influence on me._

Upon deciding he was prepared enough, Grell locked eyes with Ronald once more. The redhead positioned himself above the blond's arousal, and without any warning, impaled himself on Ronald's heated flesh. Shuddering at the pleasurable pain of being filled by the younger reaper's substantial member, Grell closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he began to raise and lower himself off of his partner.

Ronald moaned loudly at the sudden tight heat that surrounded his cock. Once the redhead started to move Ronald thought he might die from the sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling. As he looked up at his partner, shaking with need, eyes closed, sweat running down his chest, stroking his own erection as he impaled himself repeatedly on his cock, Ronald thought Grell was positively the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Suddenly realizing he was doing little but laying back and enjoying his senpai riding him, be decided to take a little initiative. Shifting so he could dig his heels into the mattress, Ronald grabbed the redhead's hips and began thrusting up to meet Grell's downward thrusts. Both men moaned at the added depth of penetration that the adjustment created.

_Oh God senpai looks so hot right now! And he's so damn tight!_, was Ronald's hazy thought as he stared memorized at Grell. Propping himself on one arm to sit half up, he reached for Grell and pulled him down for a smoldering kiss. As they pulled away Grell lifted himself off a Ronald completely.

Ronald looked severely disappointed as Grell pulled away, which was rather flattering to the redhead. Intent on continuing as soon as possible, the redhead breathed "Sit this way" as he knelt on his knees. Ronald quickly complied and Grell straddled his lap, coming down hard on the blond's arousal again.

This new position allowed for them to face each other and still keep a rhythm going. Their tongues battled fiercely as their bodies collided again and again . Ronald's hand slid down and he entwined his finger's with Grell's as he began to pump at the redhead's erection in time with their thrusts.

Grell could tell from the way the blond was beginning to tremble and the slight faltering in his rhythm that Ronald was nearing his limit. The redhead was close as well, but he needed a bit more. Breaking away from the young reaper's lips, Grell leaned back as far as he could, supporting himself with his arms behind him on the mattress. This allowed for Ronald's thrusts to reach deeper inside the redhead and hit his prostate nearly every time.

With both men nearing their limit, Grell moaned, "Aaaaaaaa~ harder Ronald! Faster!"

Ronald eagerly complied, gripping Grell's hips tightly and thrusting deeper and faster into the redhead. Grell was panting and making little mewing sounds that drove the blond wild. Grunting, Ronald picked up the pace as much as he could manage, determined to make Grell cum.

Grell could feel the waves of pleasure build and spike, until he finally could hold back no longer and cried out a strangled shout as he came hard, his hot essence covering his and Ronald's hands. Feeling Grell tense and spasm around him pushed Ronald over the edge, pleasure spiraling out of control. With two more shaky and desperate thrusts, Ronald found release inside his senpai.

Gasping, Ronald collapsed in a boneless heap on top of Grell, just barely having enough energy to pull his softening member out of the redhead. They both just laid there for a moment, catching their breath. Grell recovered first, and deciding he'd like to breath at some point, gently pushed Ronald off to lay beside him. Ronald didn't seem offended, as he stared up at the ceiling, reeling over what just happened.

_I… just had sex… with Grell-senpai_, was Ronald's first thought as he came down from his euphora. He had to admit is was good sex too. Hell, it was fantastic. Ronald wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. Running on auto pilot, he managed to drag himself into a sitting position and scanned the room for where his trousers might have ended up.

Grell figured Ronald would be a little shell shocked after his rush subsided. The blond looked very confused. A few silent moments went by as Grell wanted to say something, but for the life of him he couldn't think what. It turned out Ronald said it for him.

"Um… senpai? Are we gonna… get, ya know… _weird_ now? I mean… we're still mates… right?" Ronald asked in a small voice, back facing Grell.

The redhead smiled. Ronald really was adorable. "Of cou~rse Ronald! I simply see this as helping out a friend! I do~ hope it was… _helpful._" Grell said as he slowly crept toward the seated young man, wrapping his arms around his waist as he suggestively whispered the word "helpful". The redhead was shocked when Ronald didn't tense at all at the contact.

Ronald chuckled and grinned at Grell's suggestive phrasing. _Still Sutcliff senpai_. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he replied with a sigh of relief, barely above a whisper, "Good." He belatedly noticed the intimate way Grell was holding him, and found that it really didn't bother him. _It's actually kinda nice_… Ok, that thought bothered him a little bit. Laughing awkwardly, Ronald scratched behind his head and asked, "Soooo… any idea where my trousers might be hiding?"

Grell giggled and went about helping Ronald find his clothing that had been scattered about the room. Grell was still walking around unashamedly in the nude, causing Ronald to blush and look away while he dressed. By the time he had finished Grell was, thankfully, wearing his silk robe again.

Shifting awkwardly on his feet, Ronald nervously looked at the redhead. "Sutcliff senpai, you won't uh… tell anybody about this will ya?" he asked, looking slightly apologetic.

Grell didn't take offence. It wouldn't be the first time someone had come to him for a secret rendezvous. Grell offered Ronald a genuine smile and replied, "Cross my heart."

Ronald smiled back, and then did something rather spontaneous. The younger reaper leaned in and gently brushed his lips against the redhead's. "Thanks Grell senpai." Ronald whispered, a blush painting his cheeks.

With that, the blond quickly headed out the door, before he got even more confused. _What was that kiss about Knox?_ Ronald internally chastised himself as he got into the hallway, his back pressed against Grell's door. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Ronald could see this little experiment had suddenly given him a lot to think about. The blond sighed. _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

Grell sat at his vanity to assess the damage taken to his makeup during his time with Ronald. As he touched up his eyeliner, he pondered what a surprisingly good lover the young man had turned out to be. _With a bit more practice_… Grell shuddered in pleasure at the possibility of a repeat performance. After all, Ronald still hadn't experienced _all_ of his options, but there was always next time...

The End?


End file.
